Sangra la ciudad por tus venas de rabia
by Vira isinmortalitymydarlings
Summary: Es difícil determinar cuándo empezó el caos en la vida de Lizzie Kelly. Tal vez fue así desde el principio. Puede que simplemente tuviese un imán para la mala suerte. O, a lo mejor, ella misma se buscó su propio destino, empujada por una insana atracción al terror. (MÁS DETALLES ANTES DEL PRIMER CAPITULO)


**Disclamer: IT no me pertenece si no que es producto de la maravillosamente perturbada mente de Stephen King. Muchas escenas y algunas frases están sacadas de la adaptación cinematográfica de 2017 por Andy Muschietti.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones que quiero hacer antes de pasar al capítulo (sí, soy así de pesada). Tomaros un tiempo para leerlo por favor, es importante.**

 **He puesto mi fic en la categoría de películas porque los físicos y edades que voy a utilizar se asemejan más a los del film. Además de que también he establecido en los años 80, ya que se me hacen más cercanos y por lo tanto, más fáciles de escribir. Aun así, he leído el libro y la historia estará muy influenciada por éste. De hecho, voy a hacer una especie de mezcla, cogiendo lo que mejor me viene de cada.**

 **Este fanfic pretende ser largo y no sé cuándo podré ir actualizando, pero, sin duda, lo haré. Es simplemente que no quiero emocionarme ahora a subir capítulos, quedarme sin nada escrito y luego estar siglos inactiva, que es lo que me pasó con la última historia que subí a esta página. Además, como hago capis largos, me cuesta su tiempo escribirlos y repasarlos y no tengo tanto tiempo debido a otras obligaciones y proyectos.**

 **Los primeros capítulos serán introductorios, porque quiero establecer bien al personaje principal, Lizzie Kelly y su relación con el resto de protagonistas, que son mayormente el Bowers Gang. Sin embargo, el resto de personajes y otros OCs serán introducidos más adelante e intentaré que todo el mundo tenga su arco. El tono de la historia puede parecer más inocente al principio pero tengo planeada alguna cosa más oscura, iré avisando. Por ahora, simplemente lenguaje rudo. No sé si hay mucha gente que vaya a leer esto en castellano, estoy intentando escribir también en inglés. Creo que esto es todo por ahora. Los comentarios siempre se agradecen y acepto sugerencias. Espero que disfrutéis la lectura :)**

* * *

 _Es difícil determinar cuándo empezó el caos en la vida de Lizzie Kelly. Tal vez fue así desde el principio. Puede que simplemente tuviese un imán para la mala suerte. O, a lo mejor, ella misma se buscó su propio destino, empujada por una insana atracción al terror._

 _Lo evidente es que muchos horrores podían haber sido evitados si se hubiese aferrado al recelo que su madre guardaba a la idea de mudarse a Derry, su ciudad natal. Pero no lo hizo. Lizzie estaba deseando iniciar su nueva vida en aquella ciudad de Maine en la que, hasta entonces, únicamente había pasado algunos veranos._

 _Su insistencia hizo ceder a su madre y es completamente innegable que Lizzie Kelly no sería Lizzie Kelly sin las experiencias pasadas y venideras que la atarían a Derry de por vida._

Lizzie esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver su casa desde la ventanilla y según el coche se detuvo, abrió la puerta y saltó fuera. Emocionada como estaba, ignoró completamente el camión de la mudanza y el gran trabajo que les iba a llevar adecentar la casa.

Hacía 4 largos años que no pisaba Derry. Su familia dejó de ir cuando murió el último de los parientes que su madre tenía en la ciudad. Fue un cambio para el que Lizzie no estaba preparada. Contaba con volver, había prometido que lo haría. Sin embargo, nunca regresó. Ni en verano, ni en navidad, ni en ninguna otra estación. No hasta entonces. Pero, por fin, el 21 de abril de 1988, volvió a Derry. Tenía muy claro qué era lo primero que iba a hacer.

Abrió la puerta trasera del coche, cogiendo una pequeña cajita que había olvidado dentro. Esa que había descansado en el asiento, junto a ella, desde la parada en la gasolinera donde la había comprado. Con la caja en mano, echó a correr.

\- ¡Lizzie! -gritó su madre al verla alejarse.

La adolescente o bien no la escuchó o decidió hacer oídos sordos. Rebecca Mitchell tuvo que realizar una apresurada carrera para alcanzar a su hija.

-Detente un momento. –ordenó, agarrándola del brazo para obligarla a darse la vuelta. -Yo que creía que el correr tras de ti acabó cuando cumpliste nueve años…-suspiró con resignación. Necesitó unos segundos para tomar el aire debidamente antes de seguir hablando. - ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?

-Me dirijo a la casa de enfrente…- se mordió un labio con nerviosismo.

Parecía avergonzada por algún motivo y ante esto, la adulta frunció el ceño. Confusa, se planteó para qué demonios querría su hija molestar a los vecinos. Entonces recordó quiénes eran sus vecinos en Derry.

\- ¿Le has comprado un regalo? –cuestionó, percatándose de la caja que llevaba.

-Es… una tontería…

Rebecca alzó una ceja, no pasando por alto el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas de Lizzie. No aprobaba la estúpida e infantil actitud que su hija había tomado desde que iniciaron el viaje, aunque no se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella.

\- ¿Has pensado siquiera que tal vez no te recuerde?

\- ¡Mamá! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso?!

Estaba escandalizada a más no poder. ¿Haberse olvidado de ella? ¿Su único amigo en Derry? Era completamente absurdo e imposible.

La señora Mitchell rodó los ojos con pesadumbre, soltando a su hija.

-No vuelvas tarde. -fue lo único que le dijo.

-No, no, descuida, mamá. Te ayudaré con las cajas y si compras algo para la cena, puedes dejar el cocinar a mi cuenta.

La mujer sonrió, ese era el comportamiento maduro y responsable que esperaba de su Lizzie. Así era cómo la habían educado su marido y ella. Ex marido sería más acertado, teniendo en cuenta el reciente divorcio...

Cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, no quería pensar en lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses. ¡Menudo escándalo más bochornoso! Sin duda, lo peor de todo era que su hija se negase a cortar lazos con su padre. Incluso después de lo que había hecho, incluso sabiendo lo que era… Se llevaban tan bien, siempre lo habían hecho. Padre e hija eran similares hasta cierto punto, incluso se parecían físicamente. Lizzie simplemente había heredado las pecas y las semi-definidas ondulaciones del pelo de Rebecca. Madre e hija podían charlar, largo y tendido, pero rara vez se divertían juntas. Entre ellas no había la misma magia que con su padre. La señora Mitchell siempre se había sentido, y verdaderamente creía estar, en un nivel inferior a su ex marido en respecto al amor de Lizzie.

En lo que su madre se hacía mala sangre, Lizzie ya había llegado al porche de los vecinos. Tocó el timbre. La chica sabía bien que en esa casa solamente podían abrirle la puerta dos personas. Era un 50-50. Por supuesto, la ley de Murphy la golpeó en la cara. La recibió un hombre alto, malamente afeitado y con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de la policía de Derry y ni siquiera se había desprendido de la placa y el arma. Era como si hubiese llegado a casa hace poco o estuviese a punto de salir a patrullar. O tal vez es que no se separaba de su pistola. Sí, eso último era bastante probable sabiendo lo que Liz sabía de aquel individuo... El mero recuerdo la hizo revolverse.

El policía miró a la chica de arriba abajo, decidiendo rápidamente que no sabía quién diablos era. Dejó escapar un inquisidor gruñido, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Bu… buenas tardes… no pretendo incordiar… em…

Pocas veces se había sentido Lizzie tan incómoda. Aquel hombre nunca había sido de su agrado, pero de pequeña era más inmune a él, lo ignoraba con suma facilidad. Ahora que era más mayor, su mera presencia le era molesta. No de la manera en la que un insecto resulta desagradable, sino de la forma peligrosa e intimidante en la que lo hace un cocodrilo tomando el sol al otro lado del río en el que estás nadando.

-Estoy buscando a Henry.

En cuestión de segundos, había decidido que lo mejor sería ir al grano y perder al policía de vista lo antes posible.

-No está en casa. -respondió éste, su tono resultando áspero y rasposo.

-Oh…

-Supongo que podrás encontrarlo en el centro de la ciudad, holgazaneando como de costumbre. Probablemente en los recreativos.

-Gracias, señor Bowers, iré allí entonces. -se despidió, dándole la espalda para alejarse rápidamente.

Al menos ésa era su intención. En cambio, se vio obligada a detenerse y volver a girarse ante el "Me resultas familiar…" que murmuró su vecino.

-Soy Lizzie Kelly. -se presentó con educación. - Es probable que no me recuerde, la casa de enfrente pertenece a mi familia…

-Lizzie Kelly… qué sorpresa... –comentó monótonamente y de nuevo, la escrutó de pies a cabeza. – Sí que has crecido…

Lizzie sabía que su cuerpo actual no tenía nada que ver con el que había tenido de niña, cuando aún era esbelta, teniendo poca carne entre su piel y sus huesos. Aun así, no entendía qué podía resultarle tan entretenido al hombre ante ella.

-Hacía tiempo que los Kelly no os dejabais ver por aquí. -siguió sacando conversación el policía. - ¿A qué se debe el cambio? ¿Acaso tu padre ha recuperado los pantalones de la casa?

-No.-espetó, molesta por el tono de la pregunta. –Mi madre y yo nos hemos mudado. Solas. Ella y mi padre se han separado.

A Oscar Bowers se le escapo un divertido bufido, como si supiese la razón del divorcio y se estuviese riendo de ello. Como si, de algún modo, lo hubiese visto venir y no le sorprendiese. Esto simplemente aumentó la mueca de asco dibujada en la cara de Lizzie.

-Ya era hora de que tu madre se diese cuenta. –escupió, en lo que a la joven le pareció la reacción más insensible del mundo. - Ella merece un hombre de verdad, ¿sabes?

-Mi padre es un hombre de verdad.

-Tu mal entendimiento de lo que un hombre debe ser explica por qué buscas a mi hijo.

-Debo irme. -cortó ella. -Siempre es un placer hablar con usted, señor Bowers.

-Nos veremos por aquí, Lizzie…

"No si puedo evitarlo" pensó la aludida, aunque de cara al exterior, devolvió el gesto cordialmente.

Paralelamente, en la zona urbana de Derry, cuatro adolescentes se encontraban en la cancha de baloncesto. No estaban practicando el deporte para el que el recinto estaba pensado. No jugaban a nada realmente, simplemente estaban cómodamente echados sobre el suelo de hormigón, fumando. Salvo breves intercambios de palabras y el ruido ambiental de la ciudad, predominaba el silencio entre ellos. Sería difícil determinar si disfrutaban de la compañía y tranquilidad del momento o, por el contrario, estaban insoportablemente aburridos.

Uno de ellos, el que estaba semi-tumbado, todo su peso apoyado en sus codos, sus largas piernas completamente estiradas; se incorporó, preparándose un nuevo cigarro, aunque, ésta vez, decidió mezclar una hierba adicional al tabaco más barato del estanco. Lo prendió y le dio un par de largas caladas, antes de pasárselo al próximo muchacho, quien hizo lo propio y así iba a hacerlo el siguiente, pero, cuando fue a entregárselo al cuarto, éste se negó a cogerlo, rompiendo el círculo.

-No puedo fumar teniendo partido. -explicó.

-No me seas nena, Belch, pesas… ¿qué? ¿300 libras? –escupió el segundo en la cadena. Era considerado por todos, el cabecilla de la banda y respondía al nombre de Henry Bowers. Reginald Huggings, más conocido como Belch, se sintió ligeramente ofendido por sus palabras, pensando que le estaba llamando gordo. Si bien era el más corpulento del grupo, con abismal diferencia, se debía simplemente a que el resto eran chicos delgados. Además, la mayor parte de su peso no era grasa sino músculo y el natural peso de sus anchos huesos. La estimación de su amigo se distancia bastante de las 210 libras que pesaba realmente.

-Para mañana no te queda ni rastro de esta mierda en el cuerpo. –sentenció, ajeno al efecto que su retórica pregunta había tenido en Belch.

Éste, viendo cómo incluso Victor Criss asentía, de acuerdo con la reciente afirmación, quedó pensativo, replanteándose lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Henry? -quiso asegurarse.

-Pues claro joder, hazme caso.

-De otra cosa no sabrá, pero de petas…-bromeó el patilargo.

-Como que tú eres muy listo…-gruñó Henry y acto seguido se dirigió al dubitativo chaval. -Belch, enróllate y échale un calo.

El nombrado asintió, sucumbiendo a la presión de grupo y, sobretodo, no queriendo llevar la contraria a Bowers. Viendo esto, Victor, abreviado a Vic por sus amigos, volvió a extender el brazo para ofrecerle el canuto de nuevo.

A pesar de su generoso tamaño, los adolescentes no consiguieron que les durara ni dos rondas.

-No estoy colocado…

-Haznos otro Hockstetter.

-Háztelo tú, pinfloi, ni que fuera yo aquí vuestro…

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, observó, por el rabillo del ojo, que un grupito acababa de entrar alegremente en la cancha en la que se encontraban. Eran unos siete, chicos y chicas, de edades varias. Probablemente pretendían hacer dos equipos de tres y que el sobrante fuese el árbitro.

\- ¿Dónde creen que van esos pardillos? –escupió.

-A jugar a básquet, esto es una cancha, al fin y al cabo. -respondió Vic, creyendo que era obvio.

Al alto no le gustó su tono y le lanzó una fulminante mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar con tan poco respeto al mismísimo Patrick Hockstetter?

-Dejadles. -restó importancia Henry. -Mientras no nos molesten…

Cogió la mochila de Vic y la colocó de forma que resultase cómodo apoyar la cabeza en ella, sin ni siquiera pedirle permiso a su propietario para usarla como almohada. El rubio no dijo nada. En realidad, no le importaba que Henry usase sus cosas. Otro gallo cantaría si fuese Hockstetter… aunque, probablemente, en ese caso también permanecería callado con tal de ahorrarse problemas.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, y Henry Bowers pudo ver el balón de los críos acercarse peligrosamente a ellos. Concretamente hacía Belch, demasiado ocupado hurgándose la nariz descaradamente como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser golpeado en plena cara. Henry se incorporó de sopetón y en un sorprendentemente ágil movimiento, paró el balón con una sola mano, librando a su amigo de él. Quedó mirando la esfera en su mano durante unos segundos, como si fuese un objeto extraño que nunca antes había visto. Únicamente apartó sus ojos del balón al escuchar apresurados pasos acercarse. Entonces, alzó la vista, el semblante serio y una mirada letal en esas esferas del color del cielo. El chico que venía en busca del balón paró en seco al verle.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo. -le dijo Henry, con un tono sumamente monótono e inexpresivo.

-Sí…

\- Os lo estáis pasando bien jugando, ¿no? ¿Quieres recuperar el balón para seguir con el partido? -inquirió y desde luego, no resultaba amable.

-Sí…

Bowers se levantó con parsimonia, sin movimientos bruscos. Con el balón en ambas manos, dio un paso adelante, quedando frente a frente con el chaval. Tendrían la misma edad y estatura, pero él era, sin duda alguna, el más fuerte de los dos, como sus desarrollados brazos bien mostraban. Antes de que ascendieran a su padre, su economía dependía en gran medida de la productividad de la granja y desde que era muy pequeño, Henry había tenido que trabajar en ella. Largas jornadas de duras tareas como cortar madera y cargar con sacos, que lo habían hecho increíblemente fibroso y resistente. El otro chico no era más que un saco de huesos.

\- ¿Y te parece bien que porque unos estúpidos críos hayan aparecido queriendo jugar al puto baloncesto mi amigo haya estado a punto de llevarse un balonazo en la cara?

-Em… esto…-el muchacho se rascó una mano con las uñas de la otra, frenéticamente, nervioso a más no poder, pues si desde el principio había tenido la sospecha de que esa conversación no iba a acabar bien, ahora estaba completamente seguro de ello. -yo… nosotros… no… bueno…

\- ¡Responde de una vez! ¿O acaso tenemos un tartamudo más en Derry? Creía que Bill el tartaja era el único, pero tal vez me equivoque…

Vic rio, divertido. Belch pronto se unió, sinceramente halagado de que el líder de su pequeña banda estuviese dando la cara por él. Sin embargo, era Patrick el más deleitado con la escena. Se mordió el labio inferior y no perdió detalle de la actuación de Henry.

-Es que… sois vosotros los que… estáis donde no debéis. –acabó soltando el intimidado muchacho, armándose de valor por un momento.

Hockstetter alzó una escéptica ceja, esa era su llamada para intervenir.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -se levantó, dejando que su imponente altura hiciese el resto.

Con su metro noventa y dos, dejaba el metro ochenta de Bowers en una medida insignificante. Su figura resultaba todavía más alargada debido a lo flaco que estaba. Tenía un rostro acorde, chupado, de pómulos bajos y mandíbula exageradamente marcada. Una nariz de botón ancha y una boca grande acompañaban su cara, en la que podía apreciarse algo de acné. Sus oscuros ojos juntos desprendían un inquietante brillo y las pronunciadas ojeras bajo ellos no hacían más que aumentar el efecto. Transmitían inestabilidad. Su ropa consistía en una camisa de cuadros desgastada, abierta sobre una camiseta interior y un pantalón gris con cadenas, sujeto a su cintura por un cinto de pinchos.

-Estáis en una cancha de baloncesto…-trató de explicarse, la inseguridad volviendo a apoderarse de su cuerpo, comenzando a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca en un primer momento.

\- ¿Y? -gruñó Henry.

-…ni siquiera tenéis un balón... no… no deberías estar aquí si no vais a jugar a básquet. -finalizó, rezando en sus adentros para no llevarse un puñetazo.

-Pero sí tenemos un balón. -anduvo rápido Vic. –Al menos yo siempre he creído que eso es un balón. –señaló el que aún estaba en las manos Henry.

Éste vio por dónde iba su amigo y dibujó una ladeada sonrisa.

-Tal vez, ya que no tenéis un balón, deberíais ser vosotros los que dejáis la cancha. -le comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, al muchacho.

No había que ser demasiado inteligente para captar la amenaza. Y, por si aún cabía alguna duda, Belch también se levantó, crujiendo los puños.

-Largo…-susurró Bowers y, sin previo aviso, dio un fuerte pisotón, su bota derecha aterrizando a penas a un centímetro del pie del chico, quien echó a correr de inmediato, agarrándose desesperadamente a esa oportunidad de salir ileso.

\- ¡Vámonos! -les gritó a sus amigos.

Un rápido vistazo a los cuatro adolescentes les sirvió para saber que, a pesar de la superioridad numérica, no tenían forma de salir airosos de una pelea. Todos escaparon tras su amigo.

Henry Bowers sonrió con suma satisfacción al comprobar que la cancha volvía a ser suya.

\- ¿Alguien quiere un balón? -se giró sobre sus talones para estar cara a cara con sus amigos.

-Nah.

Ninguno mostró interés, por lo que el adolescente simplemente se encogió de hombros y, sin mirar ni apuntar a nada realmente, lanzó el balón fuera de la cancha. Éste botó a la carretera, haciendo que varios coches tuviesen que dar violentos volantazos. Al oír bocinas sonar, los integrantes de la banda clavaron sus ojos en la carretera, descubriendo que el balón que rodaba, solitario, calle abajo, era el culpable de tal alboroto. Henry puso cara de circunstancias, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que realmente no le importaba.

\- ¿Vamos al árcade?

Cuando el cabecilla proponía un plan en voz alta, dejaba de ser una simple idea en su mente, se hacía realidad en unos segundos. Por ello, no fue sorprendente encontrar a los adolescentes llegando a los recreativos poco más tarde. Justo cuando ellos se estaban acercando, entró una chica. Llamó la atención de los cuatro, pues las presencias femeninas no eran del todo comunes en aquel lugar.

La susodicha joven escrutaba la sala, dando pequeños pasos para asomarse a los diferentes pasillos y poder ver a lo largo de éstos. Sin embargo, sus ojos no prestaban la más mínima atención a las máquinas de juegos. Parecía estar buscando algo, un objeto perdido o puede que a una persona. Fuese lo que fuese, no lo encontró. Dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento, encaminándose a la salida. Pasó ante los chicos de la entrada sin prestarles especial atención. En cambio, según puso los pies fuera, paró en seco, arrepintiéndose.

Pudo ser una premonición o una rápida imagen por el rabillo del ojo la que le hizo dudar; la cuestión es que volvió a girarse para inspeccionar debidamente a los adolescentes.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué miras, zorra? –escupió uno de ellos al darse cuenta.

Tiró el cigarro que estaba fumando al suelo, no molestándose en apagarlo, aunque lo extinguió de igual forma al pisarlo inconscientemente al dar un paso al frente. Todos sus movimientos eran descuidados y desgarbados. La chica estiró el cuello para sostenerle la mirada brevemente.

-A ti no, desde luego. –repuso, desviando sus ojos al adolescente que realmente había captado su atención.

Éste la observaba de vuelta, una expresión seria dibujada en su rectangular cara. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una pose de brazos cruzados, bloqueando el paso a quien quisiera entrar o salir de los recreativos. Era considerablemente más bajito que el otro chico y tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, únicamente largo por atrás. Llevaba una ancha y larga camiseta roja sobre unos rotos vaqueros de tonalidad clara. En ambas manos, un par de bandanas negras enrocadas a modo de muñequera y sucias botas del mismo color.

-Menudo cambio...-murmuró la chica al acabar su inspección. Se acercó a él con un par de convencidas zancadas. -Me gusta. –aprobó con una divertida sonrisa, golpeándole el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, donde llevaba un pequeño pendiente de aro.

El resto de los presentes esperaban la reacción de su líder, quien, por un efímero momento había esbozado una juguetona media sonrisa, creyendo que la chica estaba tonteando con él.

Su piel rosácea era pecosa e imperfecta y sus rasgos comunes entre las mujeres de raza blanca. No resultaba despampanante e incluso, poniéndose un poco exigentes, podía decirse que le sobraba algún kilo, su figura alejándose del cuerpo ideal del momento. Sus piernas eran más redondeadas y menos torneadas de lo que "deberían" y la curvatura de su cintura no estaba especialmente marcada, dándole una forma cuadrada a su cuerpo. Consciente, era habitual que la chica tratase de disimularlo con ropa que se ciñese a su figura favorecedoramente.

Ese día en concreto, vestía unos cómodos pantalones de pata de elefante. Con ellos, las botas de plataforma eran necesarias ya que tampoco era especialmente alta y, de no llevarlas, se pisaría los bajos. En la parte superior una camiseta violeta de mangas con volantes, cuyo escote en forma de V dejaba a la vista un marcado canalillo, formado a consecuencia de que el sujetador le aplastase sus redondeados pechos. Podían considerarse de tamaño mediano o incluso grandes, por lo que, sin duda, se ganaron algún que otro disimulado vistazo por parte del adolescente.

Así pues, con sus más y sus menos, Henry Bowers sentenció que la chica le podía resultar atractiva sin problema alguno y, si estaba mostrando interés, él no sería quien parase aquello. De pronto, algo cruzó su mente. Una imagen lejana, efímera. Imposible. Parpadeó, mirando mejor a la joven frente a él.

Cambió completamente su insinuante expresión tras unos segundos observando a la chica de cerca. Ese pelo marrón bronce era más oscuro y corto de lo que recordaba, pero, al mirar en sus ojos grisáceos, no tuvo la menor duda.

-No me jodas…- murmuró, incrédulo. – Eres Liz.

Resultaba hasta acusatorio. Ella obvió el tono, simplemente alegrándose de que la hubiese reconocido.

-Te ha costado, Bowers. -se burló, sacándole la lengua.

Se mantuvo quieta y callada durante los segundos posteriores, queriendo que fuese el chico quien tomase la iniciativa ahora.

\- ¿Quién mierda es, Henry? -interrumpió groseramente el alto.

-Esa no es la pregunta. La pregunta es… ¿quién mierda eres tú? O, mejor dicho, ¿quién mierda te crees? –se le encaró Lizzie.

Normalmente era una persona bastante tranquila, pero ese chico la estaba enervando en tiempo record. No entendía por qué le trataba con tanto desdén si ella no le había hecho nada. No sólo eso, sino que, literalmente; ni tan siquiera se conocían.

-Liz, relájate, es así con todo el mundo. -intervino Henry. –Es uno de mis colegas, se llama Patrick Hockstetter. Ella es Lizzie Kelly, fue mi vecina durante unos veranos.

-Corrijo, soy tu vecina.

Henry la miró de reojo, analizándola, tratando de determinar si estaba insinuando lo que él creía. A la muchacha se le escapó una risita al verle fruncir el ceño de forma tan pensativa.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? -se aventuró, intentando no sonar demasiado ilusionado, para que el resto no lo juzgasen.

-Indefinidamente.

-Joder, eso es bueno. -celebró.

Estaba verdaderamente contento; tanto, que no pudo contener el impulso de rodear el cuello de la chica con el brazo, en gesto amistoso. Comenzó a despeinarla, frotando su mano libre contra su cabellera, tal vez demasiado bruscamente. Henry Bowers era un chico que no sabía lo que era la moderación.

-Ey, para. –intentó desasirse la chica, completamente en vano. - ¡Yo debería ser la que te hace eso a ti, retaco! -atacó, aludiendo a que ella era mayor.

-Te has quedado enana. -fue la respuesta del adolescente, quien no sólo no la soltó, sino que la presionó aún más contra sí.

Efectivamente, Henry había crecido mucho desde la última vez y ella, una vez le hubo bajado la regla, no ganó ni un poco de altura. Actualmente, la diferencia entre ambos podía llegar a ser de 20 centímetros, aunque en esos momentos no lo pareciese debido a que la chica llevaba tacones.

Cuando los pelos de Lizzie se hubieron electrizado completamente, Bowers decidió que era momento de liberarla. Le presentó a sus otros dos amigos, Reginald Huggings, quien fue introducido directamente como Belch, y Victor Criss. El primero de ellos encontró muy difícil desviar sus ojos del escote de la chica y cada vez que ésta le prestaba cierta atención, su incomodidad era más que evidente. El segundo actuó con normalidad, tendiéndole la mano educadamente. Pasaron poco tiempo juntos ya que Lizzie dejó claro que tenía que volver pronto a casa. Simplemente se había acercado para saludar a su amigo de la infancia e informarle sobre la mudanza.

Henry insistió en que la acercasen en coche, a pesar de que no era él el propietario de dicho medio de transporte. El _Chevrolet Bel Air_ azul en el que era habitual verlos a los cuatro, pertenecía a Belch y era evidente que éste invertía mucho tiempo, esfuerzo y probablemente una considerable parte de su dinero, en mantenerlo en perfecto estado de revista. El adolescente hasta le había puesto nombre al descapotable. Le encantaba conducirlo, asique no opuso resistencia alguna a la idea de llevar a la chica a casa. Además, pensó que, con tal caballeroso gesto, podía llegar a agradarla.

"¿Para qué pegarme una caminata entonces?" se dijo a sí misma Lizzie, siguiéndolos a donde el auto estaba aparcado y montando en el asiento trasero. El viaje no cundió para mucho, ya que, al conocer el camino como la palma de su mano, a Belch no le importaba pisar el acelerador.

-Gracias por traerme. -sonrió Lizzie al bajar del coche.

-Siempre que quieras. -murmuró el conductor, deseando que la chica se lo pidiese en más ocasiones.

El comentario quedó sin respuesta al, inesperadamente, saltar Henry también del coche.

-Venid a buscarme mañana para ir al insti, misma hora de siempre. -anunció su despedida. - A ti ya te veré en otro momento, Hockstetter. -marcó la diferencia, ya que, a los quince, Patrick había obligado a sus progenitores a firmar un permiso para dejar sus estudios, considerándolos un estorbo innecesario.

Que Bowers se despidiese de sus amigos implícitamente indicaba que le eran una molestia y los estaba invitando a irse en ese preciso momento. Estos, no sin cierta extrañeza, asintieron y pronto se encontraron conduciendo de vuelta a la ciudad.

Los vecinos quedaron solos y por un breve momento, los dos parecieron sufrir un bloqueo mental. Permanecieron en silencio, aunque ninguno hizo amago de irse a su respectiva casa. Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, plantados en el sendero de tierra, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos que compartían.

Una mitad de Henry quiso gritar a la chica, culparla por no haber aparecido antes y exigirle una explicación. La otra no sabía bien qué demonios quería hacer realmente. De Liz se apoderaron unas incontenibles ganas de abrazar al adolescente, para después simplemente bombardearlo a preguntas y hablar durante horas, sin descanso alguno.

Dio un valiente paso hacia él, estirando su mano para alcanzarlo y envolverlo en el más cariñoso de los gestos. Él empezó a dejar ver una sonrisa en sus labios, el momentáneo enfado que había sentido desapareciendo.

\- ¡Henry!

\- ¡Lizzie!

Dos autoritarias voces los interrumpieron. Una grave y varonil, la otra más musical, aunque no por ello menos intimidante. Oscar Bowers y Rebecca Mitchell, respectivamente. Henry sintió un escalofrío ante la presencia de su padre, Lizzie únicamente se sobresaltó por no esperarse el grito.

-Tengo que irme…-dijeron los dos al unísono.

Liz le dedicó una sonrisa triste, sabiendo que el momento familiar que esperaba al chico sería, probablemente, mucho más desagradable que el de ella. Seguramente, su madre estaría hambrienta y agotada por la mudanza, cenarían juntas y se irían a dormir.

-Me alegro mucho de verte, Henry. -confesó, tragándose su orgullo.

Éste no se atrevió a hacer lo mismo, menos sabiendo que se arriesgaba a que cualquiera de los adultos lo escuchase.

-Te invitaré al próximo plan con los chicos. –decidió, pues no quería irse sin darle a su vecina nada a cambio.

-Chachi. -le guiñó un ojo Liz y acortó la distancia entre ellos para propinarle un veloz beso en la mejilla. -Buenas noches.

El esbozo de sonrisa con el que había amenazado anteriormente, se dibujó del todo, iluminando por completo el rostro de Henry Bowers.

-Buenas noches…-repitió, viendo a la chica marchar a su hogar.

\- ¡¿Henry, pedazo de idiota, planeas quedarte ahí como un pasmarote?! -volvió a llamarlo su padre, menos amigable por segundo transcurrido. - ¿Voy a tener que ir a por ti?

"¡Joder, no!" se alarmó el adolescente.

\- ¡Ya voy, viejo! -gritó en respuesta, dándose la vuelta y echando a correr para cruzar el terreno que separaba la casa de los Kelly de la suya.

\- ¿Qué me has llamado, Henry? –preguntó Oscar Bowers, en un letal susurro, cuando su hijo se detuvo en la puerta.

-Nada, pa… señor. -repuso cohibido, alzando los brazos temblorosamente para taparse la cabeza.

-Anda, tira para adentro. -lo empujó exasperadamente su padre.

Henry respiró tranquilo, bajando los brazos y entrando en la estancia. Su padre no iba a pegarle. Al menos no esa noche. Podía considerarse todo un éxito.

Con la primera frase completa que Rebecca Mitchell había pronunciado y un superficial vistazo al estado de la entrada, Lizzie estuvo segura de que su madre se había pasado el par de horas que ella había estado ausente bebiendo.

\- ¿Estás ebria?

-No me insultes, Lizzie…-se ofendió Rebecca, pero sus pasos eran los de un cervatillo recién nacido y tenía que agarrarse a las paredes para no caerse.

La joven se aproximó a ayudarla. Ahora que tenía la consecuencia directa de sus actos delante, le fue fácil darse cuenta de que haber dejado a su madre sola en una casa completamente vacía en la ciudad de su niñez a la que, por algún desconocido, tanto rencor guardaba, tras el no demasiado pacifico divorcio y en su frágil estado emocional; no había sido una buena idea.

-Perdona mamá, tenía que haberme quedado contigo…-se sintió culpable.

-Eso hubiese sido respondable… pero has preferí… ¡hip! ...do ir con ese peq…

-Ya estoy aquí. -interrumpió Lizzie, pasando un brazo de la mujer por detrás de su cuello para poder cargar con ella. En momentos así agradecía que su madre estuviese tan delgada. –Vamos a acostarte.

Fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues al llegar a la habitación, se encontró con un colchón desnudo.

-Estupendo…-ironizó Lizzie.

Se inclinó con cuidado para hacer a su madre sentarse en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo. -susurró con delicadeza.

Bajó corriendo al piso de abajo, rebuscando entre todas las cajas para ver en cuál estarían las malditas sábanas. Al encontrarlas, optó por desviarse a la cocina. Algo de agua sentaría bien a su madre. Una vez hubo limpiado y rellenado el vaso, Lizzie subió para encontrársela intentando lanzar un candelabro al portarretratos con la imagen de Gibson Kelly, su padre.

\- ¡Mamá, para! –se le escapó un grito.

Dejó el vaso de agua en uno de los muebles y le quitó a su progenitora el candelabro de las manos. Acto seguido, sacó la foto de su padre del marco y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. "Lo siento, papá" murmuró al hacerlo.

-Pondremos una nuestra con la casa, cuando la adecentemos. ¿Te parece bien? -propuso, sacando conversación mientras se dedicaba a preparar la cama.

Al no recibir respuesta, se giró para comprobar que Rebecca Mitchell se había quedado dormida en cuestión de segundos.

-Ains…-dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro.

Aupó en brazos a la mujer, metiéndola en la cama y tapándola con una manta.

\- ¿Quién es la madre y quién la hija ahora, eh, mamá?

Por supuesto, no obtuvo respuesta. Rodó sus ojos grises y obligó a la mujer a ponerse de costado, por si le daba por vomitar en algún momento de la noche. Se quedó observándola, pensando en cómo podía estar tan acostumbrada a esto. La cuestión era que, tras el pésimo año que habían pasado, que su madre se emborrachase le parecía un mal menor.

Después de darle un cariñoso beso a su madre, salió de la habitación y apagó la luz. No estando demasiado cansada y ante la necesidad de librar la entrada de la casa de tanta caja, empezó a desempaquetar. Hasta que le entró el hambre. Entonces se tiró en el sofá, pues sabía bien que hasta que no fuesen al supermercado a la mañana siguiente, no había nada para poder comer en aquella casa. Si su vecino fuese otro que Oscar Bowers, iría a pedirle algo de comida pero desgraciadamente ese no era el caso y la muchacha consideró que molestar al policía a esas horas de la noche podía tener peores consecuencias que pasar una noche sin cenar.

-Los comienzos nunca son fáciles, pero nos irá genial en Derry… mamá se mejorará y dejará de odiar la ciudad, estoy segura.

Sin darse cuenta, con esas palabras, Lizzie Kelly inició un ritual de auto-convencimiento que repetiría cada noche de allí en adelante.


End file.
